


How Fares My Flock In My Absence?

by ghostchibi



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Rating and warning for later chapters, eldritch!Sole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostchibi/pseuds/ghostchibi
Summary: Everyone's got a story about the Sole Survivior of Vault 111. About how they came and talked and fixed everyone's ails and then, just as quickly, left. About the strange things that happened around them. About how they waged a war against the Institute and won. About how they disappeared after the victory, leaving behind nothing other than a series of odd gifts for certain people. About how nobody can remember their face, or their voice.In an ever-changing wasteland, one thing is for certain; whoever or whatever it was that emerged from Vault 111 was not human.





	How Fares My Flock In My Absence?

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the idea of an otherworldly Sole Survivor for a while, but was never sure of how to execute the idea without turning it into a novelization of the game with edited bits. I think this format works really well even though I haven't written fiction in first person perspective or in non-chronological order.
> 
> The chapters are all told from the perspective of a companion, talking about the Sole Survivor. They're going to be all out of chronological order (other than a specific character order based on the order that this SoSu met the companions) so the story is going to jump around a lot; it might help to not really worry about linking the chapters up in a certain timeline, since they're not going to be written with a specific timeline of events in mind other than the main plot.

I'd never seen a person quite like the Sole Survivor.

I don't mean how they looked. I've seen a lot of people in my life, looking a lot of different ways, but I've never met anyone that I couldn't describe. It's been some time since I last saw them, and even though I'd recognize them in an instant if I saw them again, I can't describe them. I couldn't do it even when they were in front of me.

For some reason, I never completely believed them. Not because I thought they were lying, but... something wasn't quite right. They weren't telling me everything. Usually, I don't mind not being told everything, because we've all got things we want to keep secret. It's just privacy. But there was something so important that they weren't saying. I don't even think they were hiding it, actually. They just never said it, maybe expected everyone else to figure it out at some point? Or to know? 

I'm getting off-track.

I don't remember a lot of things about them anymore. After they left, a lot of those memories started fading out. Not in general, but just specifically the parts about them. I still remember hiding in the Museum of Freedom and taking potshots at raiders from the balcony. I remember barricading ourselves in, and how tense everyone was because we all thought this was the end. And I know that I saw them from the balcony, looking up at me with dead raiders on the ground around them. Just holding a pistol, wearing a vault suit, and Dogmeat right behind them. But I don't really remember what I said to them anymore. I guess it doesn't really matter exactly what I said, since they came up and got us out of there in the end.

I never heard them say their name. I think at some point some people started making something up just to fill up the gap since it's hard to talk about someone without saying their name. That never felt right to me. Maybe they just didn't have a name.

I remember one thing for sure. That one time, when I think they almost died without even thinking about it. We were just walking, on our way out toward the northern coast because they wanted to see it. All of a sudden, they stopped, and looked at this old house we passed. It was broken down, and all the walls had fallen down except the very front wall. There was a porch, with a little hanging roof over it, and the front wall with the doorway and a door. And even though the rest of the house was in pieces, and I mean completely in pieces, the porch, the doorway, the door, the wall, it looked... clean. Not completely clean, but too clean. Like someone was fixing it.

They got excited. I really don't know why. The house was demolished, and there wasn't anything left of it. But maybe they just missed seeing a house like that. Finally seeing something that didn't look broken and beaten down. They ran up the steps and opened the door and I ran after them. And I'm so glad I did, because they nearly fell straight into a sinkhole.

The house had collapsed over the hole, so we hadn't seen it. You couldn't see if unless you opened the front door and looked through, and they almost fell right in. I grabbed them and pulled them back and asked them why on earth they'd done that. You should have seen their face. They looked _angry_. Like I'd done something wrong. I don't know why they got so angry, and I never found out. But they asked me why I'd stopped them, and I said it was because I saw them almost fall down the sinkhole, and it could have seriously hurt them, might have even killed them. I didn't want them to get hurt. Apparently, this wasn't the answer they were expecting.

They asked me how I could be so kind. I didn't know how to answer that. It wasn't because they asked me, or because it was about keeping them from falling. I don't think I would know how to answer even if it was someone else, some other time. I want to help people. I just... I just like helping people. I think it's the right thing to do. So that's what I said, and I got a funny look, but that was all that happened. They didn't ask me anything else. We walked away from the house, and they looked back at it and I looked back to see if they were going back. And I could have sworn that we left that front door open, but it was closed. I didn't hear them close it, and I sure didn't close it.

They said something I didn't really catch, something about missing something. But that was all, so we kept going. We made it up to the lighthouse, and we climbed up to the top to watch the ocean. Once we got up, they told me I to be kind forever, and that I'd never have to worry about being kind to the wrong person. I said they didn't need to tell me, that I'd always be kind to everyone who needed it.

That's one of the few memories I have of the Sole Survivor that I can really remember.


End file.
